


a bad night

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Overdose, he does live in part two, trying to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: logan has a bad night
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS LOGAN TRYS TO OVERDOES IN THIS FANFIC

Logan couldn't sleep. He rolled over Deceit was asleep next to him. His amazing perfect boyfriend. He looked so at pace with everything. Logan watched him for a mintue then got out of bed. Logan when to the bathroom he looked himself over in the mirror. 

Ugly 

His mind supplied. 

Fat. 

Logan looked down at his belly it was to big for his night shirt. He had gotten bigger in the last year. Logan sigh he should really go and do something to keep his thoughts at bay but he didn't move. 

Disgusting. 

Logan ran his hands through his hair. It was oily. He hadn't shower in a few days. He didn't get to the point of stinking yet. But he was close. Depression made it hard to shower even tho he knew logical he should. 

Unloveable. 

That one really hurt. He looked back over to the bed. Dee was laying there so peaceful. Totally unaware. Logan looked back to the mirror. He wasn't good looking to say the least. His vision got frizzy it took him a second to reazlies it. But he was crying. 

Weak. 

Pathetic. 

He through about going and waking deceit up.

manipulative. 

He couldn't go to his boyfriend. He was sleeping. Dee didn't sleep very well tonight was one of those good night where deceit slept like a rock. 

Fucking wrothless. 

He was. 

Just kill yourself. 

Maybe he should. He walked out to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. 

Drink it. 

Logan pulled out a bottle of nyquil deceit had told him that he got rid of all the cough syrup in the house. But logan knew him to well. He opened it up. Maybe just a little. To get him to sleep. He took a slip

All of it. 

The warmth when down his throat and a cross his chest. He keep drinking it. He knew he should stop but he couldn't fine the energy to do so. He drank it all. The warm filling his body. He put the nyquil bottle in the trash. He felt sleepy. He through about going and laying with deceit. 

Don't he doesn't care about you. 

Logan walked over to the couch. He pulled a blanket around himself and soon fell sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceit rolled over and put his arms out and felt around. There was nothing but the empty bed. Deceit lay there half asleep for a mintue then realized something was missing. 

Logan. His boyfriend was missing he felt the bed. It was cold. Deceit pulled himself out of bed. Taking the blanket with him. He first check the bathroom no lo. Then he looked in the living room. He found Logan on the couch. Hmm Logan usually only slept on the couch when it was a really bad night. Dee ran his finger though Logan hair. His head felt warm. Deceit froud maybe Logan was getting sick. He walked into the kitchen and got some milk. He don’t know why but he looked over at yhe trash bins and thank god he did cause he saw the empty bottle of nyquil. He dropped the milk. And rushed over to Logan. 

“Logan wake up” he shock Logan. Who didnt respond. He ran over to his phone and called 911. 

“Hello 911 what your emergency?" 

"I think my boyfriend drink a whole bottle of nyquil he isn’t responding" 

"Okay someone is on there way to your house. Can you tell me when he drank the bottle? And how much?”

“I dont know when some time tonight while I was asleep. It was a band new bottle. And it now empy" 

"Okay. What is his weight?”

“About 190 maybe more he doesn’t like to talk about it”

“Okay you’re doing great. Someone should be there any second now." 

"Check for me is he breathing?" 

Deceit ran over to Logan. His chest was moving very slowly. Dee put his hand by Logan nose. There was a small breeze 

” yes he’s breathing but it’s very faint" deceit was panicking. There was a knock at the door. Deceit almost ran into a chair rushing to open it. 

Two paramedics came rushing in and pulled out some stuff and started attaching things to Logan. The next few hours where a blore. Deceit sat at the Hospital. Answering doctors question like had he ever try this before. Was he taking any medications. Deceit explain that logan was on antidepressants and no he had never try anything before but talked about it. Soon Logan was stable enough. And deceit was able to go see him. Logan was awake when deceit walked in. Logan didnt look up at him. 

“Lo look at me” Logan still didnt look up. “Logan berry Sanders. You look at me" 

Logan slowly looked up at Dee his eyes where all red and puffy. 

"Dont You dare do that again. Next time you fucking wake me up. Okay" 

Logan nodded. Looking back down. 

Deceit took his face in his hands and pointed Logan face up at him. 

"I love you so much. I can’t lost you lo. So dont you go leaving me" 

"I-I’m sorry" 

"I know. Come here.” Deceit give Logan a hug and lots of kisses. Loagn had to stay at the Hospital for over a week. When they got home deceit made sure to show Logan just how much he love him.


End file.
